Ice Cream
by iEXIST
Summary: Tala's in an attempt to make ice cream but fails misrably, gets sick somehow and calls Kai over.


ICE-CREAM

**My first shot at a gay story TalaxKai**

**ICE-CREAM**

Kai grumbled and stopped walking to remove the sweat from his forehead by the sweat-band that he was wearing on his left wrist. Why was he out walking at three PM? Oh yeah! Because Tala had called him for an emergency that he wouldn't talk over about on the phone. Kai puffed his face and looked ahead to see how far the red-heads house was. Tala had even forbidden him from coming over in his personal limo, not even his drop-dead Mercedes!! Oh was it hot or what but noooooo. And he just had to listen to that goof ball and walk all the way in the scorching sun when everyone was cozy in their houses in the air conditioned environment. The duel haired teen swore he would be tanned or black by the time he reached the idiots house, which wasn't very far now.

He started the back breaking walk again and by the time he was at Tala's door he had bathed in sweat, even his deodorant wore off. God the pain!...and smell! The crimson eyed teen scrunched his nose in disgust, he could even smell himself. It felt like he hadn't washed himself since the beginning of summer. Never mind, if Tala made any raspy comments he'd make sure to give him a good eye blacking punch.

Having a good agreement with himself on what to do at what lied on the other side of the door which would help him escape the torturing heat but throw him in Valkov Hell, he put his hand on the metallic handle. Taking a deep breath he pushed it down and the door opened throwing out a sheet of cold air. Ignoring it he walked in and closed the door behind him. That's when he realized his mistake; he should've waited a while before entering because now all his hair stood up with frost and he felt frozen to spot. Tala's house sure resembled the arctic, of course! How could he forget, the red head was addicted to ice.

Kai stood rooted to spot for a while until his body slightly adjusted to the aura of the room. It felt like the whole house was fitted with air conditioners!

"Tala?" he called out. "Tala! Where the hell are you?"

"Over here!...in the kitchen" a voice he so desperately wanted to hear answered from the kitchen.

The arrived guest clumsily walked over to the kitchen where the heat picked up with him once again. He raised a brow at Tala who was dressed…….awkwardly …..

"What's with the cylinder on your head?" Kai asked as he approached the busy teen who was messing around with the dished and food items. Upon his question Tala turned to face him and raised a quizzical brow himself.

"It's a hat" he answered pointing to the funny cylindrical object.

"What kind of a person wears a hat which has a hole in it's top…..and which is probably a hundred inches high?" Kai questioned the other's knowledge.

"A chef, it's a chefs hat" ah so that's why it seemed to look familiar but…..

"Why are you wearing one? You don't even know what a potato is, the only food item in your dictionary is ice-cream" Tala rolled his eyes at his remark but unfortunately the phoenix's master was right…in a way. "And why exactly are you wearing that cloth around your waist, is there a hole in your pants?" Tala at first ignored his question but as soon as the 'hole' part slipped out of the younger teen's mouth his eyes darted to the other's figure immediately. Kai on the other hand wasn't a bit shaken or embarresed.

"What are you? A dolt! It's an apron! You wear it when you're cooking and no…. I don't have ripped pants" he muttered completing the final part of the sentence slightly turning red.

"Okay" Kai shuggered his shoulders. "So what are you cooking anyway, I doubt you know a thing about kitchen work" he gave out his heart and eyed the boxes of the ingredients of whatever the red head was up to.

"I'm trying-"

"-and miserably failing-"

"-to make home made ice cream!" Tala said glaring at the invader.

"Are you sure you can-HEY WAIT A SECOND NOW I REMEMBER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME UP AND ASKED ME TO RUN UP TO YOUR HOUSE AND WHAT'S THE EMERGANY AND WHY WASN'T I ALLOWED TO COME BY IN A LIMO OR ATLEAST MY OWN CAR?"

"calm down man, chill! I was just trying to find out how much truth the media is babbling?" upon being greeted by a confused face he continued "See I was reading this teen magazine this morning, and I tumbled upon some page" he said taking the magazine out from his apron pocket and flipped open the page he was talking about "It says here that if a girl tells her boyfriend that there's an emergency then he comes running over to her house. And if a girl is asked by her boyfriend to come over at his house by foot she agrees, and if you mix both things together and ask either your girlfriend or boyfriend they would agree to come over the way you asked"

"Give me that!" Kai snatched the glossy paper and scanned his eyes over the topic. A vein popped on his head "The title says S_igns of a Healthy Relationship_ you baka!"

"Oh" was all the other figure managed to say due to his silly mistake. Well at least it meant that Kai was really close to him.

Kai spent hours staring at Tala who was desperately trying to make his _home made ice cream_ but not succeeding at all. Kai even offered to order some from his house but the red head refused to give up. Kai being Kai just stared with his elbows propped on the counter table and his head held by his fisted hands. Finally the red head gave in and ran out of the house screaming and cursing along the lines of 'ice cream will rott in hell and there's nothing anyone can do about it! HAHAHAHA'. After the show was over and the house vacated Kai decided to leave as well.

Kai grumbled and stopped walking to remove the sweat from his forehead by the sweat-band that he was wearing on his left wrist. Why was he out walking at three PM again!? Oh yeah! Because Tala had called him for an emergency that he wouldn't talk over about on the phone AGAIN!! Kai puffed his face and looked ahead to see how far the red-heads house was. Tala had even forbidden him from coming over in his personal limo, not even his drop-dead Mercedes!! AGAIN!! Oh was it hot or what but noooooo. And he just had to listen to that goof ball and walk all the way in the scorching sun again! When everyone was cozy in their houses in the air conditioned environment. The duel haired teen swore he would be tanned or black by the time he reached the idiots house again! Which wasn't very far now.

This time when he reached his friend's house he checked the kitchen first but no one was there. His brows furrowed in question. It wasn't as hot as it had been yesterday and his deodorant managed to stay on him so he wasn't so stinky. The kitchen was the mess as it had been yesterday, nobody had bothered to clean it up. This sort of worried him as Tala wasn't the messiest of people. He roamed around the house looking for the red head calling out to him but no one replied this time. He remembered Tala's voice being hoarse and shaken when he was talking on the phone. Kai was now desperate! He banged open every door he came through and messed the whole place around trying to search for his lost friend.

Finally one last room was left which had the possibility of captivating his sacred friend; Tala's bedroom. He stretched his arms forward, his face deathly serious. He balled his hands into fists and a knuckling bone breaking sound came from his finger joints. He could hear the door gulping and immediately he let out a war cry and broke down the door, and there he saw his prince charming, pale to toes, sitting on the bed. Not thinking twice Kai ran over to him tightening his arms around his long lost friend; 20 minutes to be exact- his scarf in the air slowly coming down. Tala blinked a couple of times, Kai out of all people to hug him, hell his pride won't even let him swat a fly and here he was…hugging…him….. slowly he brought his hands up and placed them gently on the phoenix's back. And just in time a thing occurred and ruined the moment, Tala sneezed jumping up and Kai pulled away from him.

"Hey man" Tala greeted sniffing. Kai registered the red heads voice, it sounded rough, broken, as if his nose was blocked, kind of hoarse, but definitely not his usual self.

"What's up with you, you look like shit" Kai spat, and buoy was he right. Not only was Tala's voice wrecked but his skin was paler then usual and his eyes were slightly pink, his nails had blue glow around them and it looked like Tala was an undead zombie. Tala lauged which turned into a cough and then a painful cough with an extreme pain in his throat.

"I was out last night" he explained. Kai raised a brow and nodded for him to continue "I was mad and then I saw this ice cream guy, I ate five different cones and flavors, good old times, then I was just running around and I got tired and sweaty so I came back home and lay in the air conditioner, I got frozen so I took a nice warm bath then it started raining so I went out to enjoy the rain"

"You really were mad!" Kai chocked out trying to take it all in. Did he not know the slightest of things.

"I'm hungry" Tala muttered. "Hey Kai! Could you fetch me some ice cream, it's in the deep freezer, I'm feeling too tired to walk"

"You're gonna eat that dip shit when I'm dead and cold" Kai warned venomously. "Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?"

Tala gave him a pleading face and held onto Kai mumbling random things and making promises swearing to himself along the way.

"Fine you win" Kai growled and shook the older off him then walked downstairs and brought back the jumbo sized ice cream that was for a whole family.

"Thank you I owe you one, hey you wanna try some?" Tala's broken and beaten voice asked.

"Nah! I'll pass, I actually want to live" Kai said trying to convey the message but in vein.

"Suit yourself" and Tala stuffed a spoon full of the delicious flavor into the youngsters mouth. And Kai fell in love! Both the teens were now racing to see who eats the most though Tala did have problems due to his burning throat.

"mhmm.. that was good" Tala said and grinned, he still managed to eat most cause Kai would often stop now and then due to a brain freeze. Kai eyed his friends movements _veeery_ carefully, his eyes staying mostly on the teens chocolate coated lips. He wanted more.

Tala picked up a handkerchief to wipe clean his mouth only to have Kai stop him.

"Why waste precious food? Let me clean it up for you" and with nothing more to say he slammed his lips against the other being. Tala's eyes blasted wide and he felt Kai's tongue slip out from between his lips and lick his lips and the side of his mouth. Kai licked clean his outer mouth and bit Tala on his lower lip gaining an entrance to his mouth, his tongue immediately bolted in and took the flavor of the delicious frost desert from every inch of Tala's inside. He was almost entirely on top of the other boy and completely in charge and in control. After a good three to five minutes he moved off the crystal eyed teen and sucked his fingers which had managed to get dirty, when they accidentally dived into the ice cream bowl.

He got off the bed and cleaned his hands with the handkerchief provided by the table and walked over to the door.

"You better call tomorrow too" Kai said not facing the teen sitting up on bed, red head to toe. "I guarantee we'll have more fun then we had today" after this he shot Tala a smirk and left as silently as possible.

Tala on the other hand remained silent, replaying the heavenly moment over and over again, he had fun, thinking and an idea sprang to his head. He picked up his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Yo Kai, get back here, its an emergency"

**Do review! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
